


Jail House FUCK

by Perversions



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Leon couldn't help wanting James Sunderland, the civilian who always managed to get held up in their holding cell. He saw him at least once a week and every week Leon was getting close and closer to wanting to fuck him. No matter how he tried to tell himself he shouldn't, he couldn't stop. What Leon wanted most of all was to fuck him.And damn it, he would do it.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/James Sunderland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Jail House FUCK

**Author's Note:**

> This year, I planned on spreading my wings and touching more fandoms. THESE TWO ARE NO EXCEPTION. A wonderful person requested this of me and I was so thrilled they asked me to do it! ♥

“Hey, rookie, we got your regular in the holding cell downstairs.”

Leon had gone halfway through his shift, feeling like it was the worse day so far. Hearing that _James_ was here, though, made it all better. It had been a while since he had seen him. He figured that James had been on his best behavior. But like everyone else who was like him, they always wound up at the RPD for holding. Leon had been waiting for that day for a _long_ time.

“I’m going on break,” Leon said.

He grabbed a bottle of water from his locker and made his way to the holding cell. The moment he got there, the others that were arrested were yelling at him. There were threats about how they were going to get him when they got out. They were only insulting the uniform. Leon hadn’t arrested anyone today. He had only handled domestic calls about violence or had to break up some sort of fight. That was all he had to do today.

James was always held in the furthest holding cell from the others. He was still in view if one of the officers wanted to do a check, but he was always kept alone. Leon couldn’t figure out who had decided to do it or why—for some reason, that was how it worked at RPD. Maybe someone thought that he was dangerous to the others. James was laying on the cot, staring up at the ceiling. He hadn’t realized that Leon had arrived to see him.

“Are you thirsty? I brought you some water,” Leon called out.

James sat up and looked over his shoulder. He didn’t look happy or upset that Leon had come to see him. Leon took that as a good sign. But James laid back down, crossing his arms behind his head. That was the end of the conversation. He had no intention of accepting the water or saying anything else to Leon.

“What are you in here for this time?” Leon questioned. He leaned against the bars, trying to coax James into talking. “Was it for something different or the same thing?”

Still, there was no answer.

James refused to tell Leon anything. If he was so curious, he could read his file. Some things were said in the bar he was occupying, things that should not have been said. He was well aware that he had lost his cool, but there was a reason for it. How dare they suspect him of foul play? How dare they suspect that he had done something to his _wife?_ James couldn’t hold back after that. Every hit to the guy who spoke made him feel better. Yes, he was in a holding cell until tomorrow, but he didn’t care. James got the justice he wanted.

Leon sighed and crossed his arms. “I could always go ahead and guess what went wrong. Did you strip down and rant about ‘Silent Hill’ downtown?”

“Ew. How ‘far gone’ do you think I am?” James questioned.

“Well, you’re not giving me an answer here, James. How else am I supposed to ‘defend’ you for anything?”

James frowned. “I don’t need you defending me.”

Leon scoffed. “Really? Cause your track record says otherwise. Maybe you should stop causing panic about ‘Silent Hill’. You’re scaring others and you can’t keep telling others your story, either. The next thing you’ll know, you’ll be in a psych ward instead of RPD’s holding cell.”

At this, James rose from the bed. His body was stiff, his fists clenched as he tried to keep himself in check. “I’m sorry, but what’s your angle here? I can’t fucking stand you cops—none of you have helped me, or even once believed me about my wife’s disappearance. All you do is push me into this stink hole and hope I calm down. You’re all just pieces of _shit.”_

That was what Leon wanted—he wanted James to get angry at him or at least show some kind of emotion.

“If I were you, I’d be careful with your temper around officers. They’re not as _nice_ as I am. You might find the shit beat out of you if you keep it up,” Leon warned.

Immediately, James was on him, reaching through the bars. He grabbed Leon by the front of his shirt, pulling him until he was close. Leon grinned as James spat foul and angry words in his face. This was what he had wanted to get out of him. All he wanted was to rile James up so he would lose it. Even when he was alone, he seemed so calm and collected. Leon hated that.

Reaching between the bars, Leon grabbed James’ crotch. The action had him sputtering as he stopped his rant. That had Leon grinning at his shocked look. He didn’t know what to say or do as Leon rubbed at his cock. Slowly, James was getting hard, bucking his hips into the cop’s hand. It was instinct and something he couldn’t stop.

“W-what are you doing?” James questioned.

“What does it look like I’m doing? You seem tense,” Leon answered.

Sliding down to his knees, Leon’s deft hands worked on undoing James’ belt and jeans. If he let this opportunity go, he was never going to get far. A groan left him as James’ cock slipped through the bars. It was flushed red at the tip, beading with precum already. Leon took hold of it, stroking it slowly with his gloved fingers. He pressed his thumb against the slit and burst the bit of pre that was there. James groaned under his touch, his hips bucking forward.

 _“Oh,_ you like that, don’t you…” It wasn’t a question.

Leon tipped James’ dick towards his open mouth. He hummed as the tangy taste hit his tongue. Looking James straight in the eye, he lowered himself down onto him until his nose pressed against his pelvis. A shudder ran down his spine at the moan that was released from his partner. It went straight to his cock and he jerked his hips forward in an attempt to get some friction from his jeans. Leon moved up and down James dick as he reached down to free his cock. He gripped himself in hand, timing their movements perfectly.

This was everything that Leon had been hoping for. Tiny moans were leaving James as he continued to suck his cock. There were small pulses of his hips that made him hit the back of his throat just _right._ It pleased Leon to no end that James was enjoying this. None of his dreams could compare to what he was enjoying right now in the present.

Pulling off with a wet slurp, Leon leaned it against his cheek as he stared at James. His eyes were clouded over with need and lust. James had his hands clenched tightly around the bars to keep himself from touching Leon at all. It was very gentleman-like of him—however, Leon wouldn’t have cared at all if he grabbed him by his head and fucked his mouth like an animal in a rut.

“Look at you… You’re enjoying this so much, aren’t you?” Leon questioned. James groaned as he tossed his head back. His cock pulsed in Leon’s hand, pushing out another bead of precum. Leon watched it as it slowly moved over his fingers. He lifted his hand and licked it off. _“Fuck,_ you taste so good.”

“Leon—” James choked out a moan when Leon sucked the head of his dick

“I want to keep fucking you.”

Leon stood up as he took his cock out. He stroked himself and pressed against the bars as much as he could. Their cocks touched and their bodies both shuddered. James held on even tighter to the bars of his cell as their cocks rubbed together. Their cocks were filthy as their precum dribbled all over each other. It dripped down onto the hard stone beneath them.

“Come closer,” James rasped out. His voice sounded gravelly, much rougher than it was when Leon first came down to him.

It would be wrong for him to open up this cell for a fuck. Opening the holding cell would be opening a can of worms if another officer came by. But fuck it—Leon had come this far, and he wasn’t going to stop now. Taking the keys from his belt, he opened the cell. He pressed a hand to James' chest and pushed him further back into the cell. The door closed behind them with an audible click. They were locked in their together. Leon continued to push James until they reached the cot and he pushed him down to sit.

Without breaking eye contact, Leon kicked off his boots and pushed his pants down his legs. James licked his lips as he stepped out of his pants, kicking them to the side. It was dangerous doing that. James could easily grab his cuffs and maybe handcuff him to the bed. That would mean trouble for Leon if someone found them.

But he trusted James, oddly enough—or at least he did while their dicks were rock hard. 

When he climbed onto the cot, James grabbed and draped Leon over his lap. Leon was in the perfect position to still wrap his lips around his cock. This time, James was more interactive with him. He felt his hand move down his back to toy with his ass, fingers dipping into his crack. Leon moaned around James cock as he felt his fingers teasing his hole. It was all he could to not bump back against them.

Leon opened one eye as James pressed the fingers of his other hand against his cheek. “Suck on them.”

He moaned at the _filthy_ idea of being opened by using spit as lube. Leon opened his mouth wider, nearly choking on James' fingers when he shoved them in. His tongue moved along the appendages invading his mouth. He would move between moving his tongue over James' fingers before moving over to his cock. James cursed above him when the tip of Leon’s tongue pressed against his slit.

 _“Fuck,_ Leon…” James muttered.

Pulling his fingers out of Leon’s mouth, he brought them back to his hole. James teased him for a moment, just testing the give of his body before slipping one finger slowly in. Leon’s body shook as he felt James thrust his finger into him. He spread his legs wider to give him more room, reaching behind him to open himself more. Leon wanted nothing more than for James to hurry up and push another finger into him.

“You’re hungry for this, aren’t you?” James questioned. He groaned as Leon sucked his dick hard. Teasing a second finger against his rim, he grabbed the blond hair beneath him. “You just want me to get you ready for my cock?”

It was like Leon had turned a switch on in James. It had been a while since he had gotten laid or fucked, well, anyone. Not just from his wife but from anyone else since he had returned from Silent Hill. James was okay with his self-proclaimed celibacy, though. He didn’t care that he hadn’t had sex with anyone since then. He told himself that he was okay with it. What was he really missing out on?

But Leon had unlocked something primal in him.

Something that James hadn’t scraped the surface of in a long time.

Leon moaned filthily around his cock when James managed to slip his second finger into his ass. He was stretching so good for him. Briefly, James wondered if he had prepared for this. Did Leon prepare himself in his cruiser, fucking himself on his fingers so that he could fuck him here? He could feel his cock twitch in the police officer’s mouth, and it earned him a groan in return. James was not sure how much longer he was going to survive without fucking him.

_Now._

James pulled his fingers out and spat on them twice. He rubbed his spit between his fingers before bringing them back down to Leon’s ass. Without hesitating, he pushed both his fingers back into him, splitting him open once more. Leon arched his back, pressing his ass against James' hand.

There had to be something wrong about this, right? Was James going to fuck a Racoon City police officer in their holding cell? Wasn’t there a charge of just doing the bare _minimum_ of what they were doing?

The way Leon sucked his dick particularly hard pushed the entire thought aside.

Leon whimpered when James managed to slip a third finger into him. He was spreading him open so perfectly. In a matter of moments, he would be able to take James cock with ease. He couldn’t wait for it. Leon wanted to fuck him _now._

Pulling off with a wet slurp, Leon looked over his shoulder. He gave James the dirtiest look he could, silently challenging him to do _more_ to him. It was all he needed. After stretching and scissoring Leon one more time, he pulled his fingers out. Together, they maneuvered until James was sitting with his back against the wall, Leon straddling his lap with his legs spread wide. James grabbed his cock and angled it towards his waiting hole.

Leon took a deep breath as the head of his dick pressed against him. The head popped in with a satisfying sound from them both. He sunk down slowly until their bodies were flushed together. To finally have James’ dick in him was _heaven._ Leon wiggled to get better adjusted to the size. It was big enough to make a noticeable difference in the usual cocks he had taken. He took a deep breath as the burning sensation subsided

 _“Fuck,_ you feel so good…” James said softly.

He smirked. “You don’t feel so bad yourself.” Leon gripped James by his shoulder and slowly raised himself off the cock in him. Slowly, he lifted himself off and dropped back down. “So _good.”_

James watched in awe as Leon rode him. He was being careful at first, grinding his hips down whenever he came back down. Soft sighs dropped from his lips like honey as he took his time riding James. It was absolutely _torturous._ After Leon had completely unlocked that primal side of him again, how could he do this? How could he just take his time and not put his all into it?

Wasn’t this what Leon wanted? What they _both_ wanted?

Grabbing him by his hips, James lifted him and slammed him back down onto his cock. Leon arched his back as he moaned. His dick had just touched that spot inside him that Leon had always strived to get but just couldn’t. James was relentless as he moved him up and down his dick as if he weighed nothing. He was sure that he had a bit more weight than James, but he was proving him wrong completely.

“Man, you were really thirsty for it, weren’t you?” Leon groaned when James thrust particularly hard into him. “You just wanted a nice tight hole to fuck and get rid of all that pent-up rage, right?”

“L-Leon,” James muttered. He leaned forward and buried his face into Leon’s neck, groaning loudly.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Leon raised his hips and slammed them back down until they both groaned again. He pushed James back and braced himself on his thighs. He fucked himself on James' cock, making sure he hit that spot just right. “Look at you, fucking the closest thing that would want to fuck you.”

James gasped and turned his head to the side. He couldn’t bear to look at Leon while he spoke so _filthy_ to him. But Leon reached out and grabbed him by his chin, forcing him to look back at him.

“Don’t look away from me. Keep watching me ride your cock, you dirty old man.”

James groaned, bucking his hips to meet Leon’s. “You’re not that much younger than me.”

“You’re a decade older than me,” Leon moaned out.

Fucking James was just so good. His dreams had given him only what they could. In comparison, Leon was clearly enjoying the real thing so much more. James’ dick was _bigger_ than what could have imagined. He had a curve that would stroke his prostate in just the right way. _Fuck,_ he should have done this sooner. Leon should have jumped James' bones the moment he could. It was a good thing he never arrested him. There was no way he would have been able to hold back from fucking him in his cruiser.

It was bold enough to fuck him right here in the police department’s holding cell. But Leon would get him in his car one day.

A particularly sloppy thrust up into Leon had James dick falling out of him. It made a wet sound as it slapped against his stomach, brushing over Leon’s balls as it fell. A frown was on the rookie cop as he stared at James’ cock. This little setback wasn’t going to stop him from fucking.

Leon climbed off James' lap and stretched out his legs. He walked over to the cell door. There were a few others in their own cells, looking at Leon like he was a piece of meat. Either they wanted to beat him up or join James in fucking him. They would never get a piece of him. Leaning forward and presenting his ass to James, Leon reached back and spread his cheeks wide. He gave his partner a look that screamed: _“come and fuck me_ **_now_ ** _.”_

James knew he was definitely being controlled by his cock. He didn’t hesitate to stand up and walk right up to him. Biting down his lip, James grabbed his dick and pressed against Leon’s hole. He toyed with him, rubbing up and down over his hole and perineum. Occasionally, he would press against Leon’s balls and they would both moan from the contact.

“Are you gonna fuck me or just tease me for the rest of the night?” Leon asked.

James bit down on his lip. If he wanted to, he could take control of this. Leon was exposing himself nicely. Maybe he could grab his handcuffs and chain him to the cell. Wouldn’t _that_ be something?

But James knew he didn’t have the heart.

He pushed into Leon slowly, savoring the way his walls clenched around him, pulling him in deeper. Leon bit down on his lip to keep himself from moaning any louder. From the other cells, they were hollering about how James should “fuck that bitch good”. For the most part, he was able to ignore it. After all, that was what he wanted James to do—fuck him good and _hard._

“You heard them, old man— _give it to me.”_

James pulled out of Leon slowly before pushing back in _hard._ “S-Sorry…” he muttered.

But Leon had moaned loudly from it, arching his back more to push his ass against James’ hips. “Don’t be! Do it again.”

He could see that Leon was just as desperate to get it as he was. Grabbing his hips tightly, James fucked into him _hard_ and _fast._ The sound of their skin slapping together easily filled the room, echoing along with the cold steel and concrete. His fellow cellmates were all hooting and hollering, causing more noise than either one of them would like. Leon knew that if they continued to make more noise that someone would come and see what was wrong. They would see him with James’ cock deep in his ass and his cock leaking a mess on the floor.

It didn’t sound like a bad idea.

Reaching back to James, he pulled him closer by the front of his shirt. “God, you’re fucking me so good, James. You really know how to use your cock. _Fuck,_ it’s so big…!”

James forgot how good it sounded when someone whined for him. The way Leon was moaning for him sounded sweeter than anything else he had heard before. He pressed forward until they were flushed together against the cell. Leon’s cock was hanging between the bars and each thrust James did into him forced his cock to touch the metal. The sensation between James’ hard thrust and the cold of the cell was driving Leon up the wall. He loved the double sensation, loved how good James was fucking into him.

They should have done this sooner— _much sooner._

“Ah!” Leon grabbed James by his wrist when he felt his hand wrapped around his cock. It was just on the outside of the bars, giving Leon something to fuck into with each thrust. The sensation between warm and cold on his cock was even more intense than James fucking him. “Yes, yes, yes, yes!”

 _“Fuck,_ look at you take my cock. You look like you were _made_ for it,” James muttered.

Leon had been told that plenty of times, but it sounded so much better as long as James was saying it. He could feel that knot tightening in his lower stomach, squeezing tighter and tighter. James would twist his hand gently whenever Leon’s dick would push into his hand. If he kept this up, there would be no way to hold back. And he didn’t want to. Leon bit down on his lip and focused on that growing pleasure and James’ breathe against the back of his neck.

When he finally came, Leon swore his vision went white. James stilled inside him as he rode out his orgasm, bucking his hips into his hand. His cock spurted over James’ fingers before dropping onto the floor in a white mess to never be cleaned up.

He leaned himself against the bars, taking deep gulping breaths to steady himself. It seemed that his vision was coming back slowly and in pieces. The others in their cells were shouting and hollering, causing more noise than Leon would have liked. Behind him, James had stopped moving completely to give him a chance to recover. He appreciated it, but he still wanted to get fucked an inch from his life. After that mind-blowing orgasm, how could he not want more? Shifting his hips confirmed that James was still hard inside his ass. He still hadn’t cum yet.

“So, are you going to keep fucking me, or will you decide to just sit in my ass all night?” Leon questioned.

James frowned. “I was trying to give you a chance to relax…”

Leon scoffed. “I’m not fragile. Just _fuck_ me already and fill me up.”

There was a snarl that came out of James. He pushed Leon forward until he was pressed hard against the bars. “You’re going to regret that,” James said into his ear.

There was no preparing Leon for what would happen next. James' grip on him was _strong_ as he fucked him good and hard. Each thrust was harder and faster than the last. Leon’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt James dick somehow hit deeper inside him. Did it hurt? Fuck yeah, it did but Leon was lost in what he was feeling, so lost in how James was fucking him.

“You’re taking it so well; so fucking _good,”_ James moaned in his ear.

Leon couldn’t handle it. His dick was starting to twitch back into life. After he had cum so hard, he hadn’t expected to do it again so soon. But his cock continued to twitch, ready to harden and cum again. Leon wanted it to happen. With how James was fucking him, there was no stopping it. James was completely unhinged as he fucked Leon as if his life depended on it.

It wasn’t enough.

Leon wanted _more._

“Come on, James, fuck me harder!” Leon moaned.

James didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed Leon’s leg and pulled it up into the air. Like this, he could fuck into him a little deeper than he could before. Leon held onto the bars so tightly that his knuckles were white. He didn’t want James to stop, though. He wanted him to fuck him until he passed out or couldn’t walk straight for a week. Either one would make Leon happy.

“I’m going to fill you up until you _burst,”_ James muttered to him.

“Do it, do it please,” Leon begged. _Fuck,_ he could feel how close he was to cumming again. He could feel how James’ cock twitched inside his ass, ready to burst.

He needed it.

Leon’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt James cum inside him. The intense heat filled him completely. His entire body shook as his own dick started to twitch, trying desperately to cum again. James' hips snapped forward a few times as he tried to draw out his orgasm and Leon relished it. They let out a sigh as they both slumped forward to catch their breath. It was the most intense orgasm that Leon had ever gone through.

When was the last time he had an orgasm that good? When had _James_ had something that good?

 _Fuck,_ there was nothing that compared.

Leon looked at James over his shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something, but a sound caught his attention. The other prisoners had quieted down and there was that familiar sound of someone coming downstairs to the cells. They would come downstairs and see Leon in this predicament. A part of him wondered if it would be that bad. The other half of him said to push James away and get dressed.

James grunted as Leon elbowed him to step back. A small whimper left him as he felt James’ dick slip out of him. _Fuck,_ that felt good. With as much speed as he displayed in the police academy, Leon grabbed his clothes and slipped them back on. James managed to get back on the cot and make himself presentable, as well. They just finished as a higher officer came up to the cell.

“What are you doing in there, rookie? Our guest here caused a problem?” he asked.

Leon tilted his chin up. “He was, but I managed to get him to calm down. He won’t cause anyone else any problems.”

His senior officer grinned. “Good to know. Keep up the good work, rookie.”

“Yes, sir.” Leon waited for the officer to leave before turning his attention back to James. He reached into his pocket for his wallet. Pulling out a card, he offered it to James. “When you’re looking for a good fuck, call me. We can set up another… risky time together.”

James hesitated before taking the card from Leon, giving him a subtle nod as he did so.

That was the only answer Leon needed. They would do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! It was fun messing around with these guys~. With the release of the remake for RE3, you can bet I'm gonna dip myself into Resident Evil. NEMESIS BECAME EVEN FUCKIER, OKAY?!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)


End file.
